harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brazilië
Brazilië '(Engels: ''Brazil), officieel de '''Federale Republiek van Brazilië, is het grootste land in zowel Zuid-Amerika als Latijns-Amerika. De hoofdstad is Brasilia. Magische gemeenschap Brazilië is de thuisbasis van een tovergemeenschap die vergelijkbaar is met die van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Het Amazoneregenwoud en de gemeenten Caxambu, Manaus en Teresina hebben mogelijk een aanzienlijke magische populatie, aangezien de ''Ochtendprofeet'' het geschikt achtte om weersvoorspellingen voor hen op te nemen in haar internationale weer-sectie.The Making of Harry Potter — zie deze afbeelding Magische regering Het Braziliaans Ministerie van ToverkunstHarry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films (zie deze foto) is het belangrijkste bestuursorgaan van de magische gemeenschap van Brazilië. Magische educatie Castelobruxo,Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Castelobruxo" op ''Pottermore'' één van de elf toverscholen, bevindt zich in het noorden van Brazilië te midden van het Amazoneregenwoud. Jonge heksen en tovenaars uit heel Zuid-Amerika studeren aan deze school. Magische sport en recreatie Het Braziliaans Nationale Zwerkbalteam heeft vijf keer het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal gewonnen sinds de 20ste eeuw, toen het de kwartfinales wist te bereiken.''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', Hoofdstuk 8 (Hoe Zwerkbal de Wereld Veroverde) Het was een finalist tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal van 1982 en de nummer twee van het Wereldkampioenschap van 2014. Slorkpot, een variant van Zwerkbal, is immens populair in Noord- en Zuid-Amerika, wellicht ook onder de Braziliaanse tovergemeenschap. Magische wezens Inheems in Brazilië De volgende wezens zijn inheems in Brazilië: Dugbog.png|Doolzomp Nogtail-PM.png|Nogtands * Caipora * Curupira * Vuurslak Wereldwijd De volgende wezens zijn allemaal wereldwijd te vinden: Ashwinder.png|Aswinder Bundimun-lrg.png|Bundimun Clabbert_-_Cases.png|Clabbert Fairy.png|Fee Flubberwurm.png|Flubberwurm NevilleandtheGhoul.jpg|Grauwel Chizpurfle.png|Kontamineet Kneazle.jpg|Kwistel One_of_the_Merpeople_of_Hogwarts_Lake_(Concept_Artwork).jpg|Meermens Mooncalf_Concept_Art_FB1.png|Maankalf Plimpy.png|Plimpy PuffskeinBOS.png|Pulkerik Salamander.png|Salamander Streeler.jpg|Streeler FenrirGreyback_werewolf.jpg|Weerwolf Abraxan.jpg|Vliegend paard Magische geschiedenis * Er wordt verondersteld dat Castelobruxo net zo oud is als Zweinstein, dat wil zeggen meer dan duizend jaar. * In 1991 sprak Harry Potter met een boa constrictor van Braziliaanse afkomst. Toen Harry de slang had bevrijd, zei hij: "Brazilië, hier kom ik... Bedankttt, amigo."''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 2 (Het Verdwenen Glas) * In 1993 vond de jaarlijkse Internationale Tovenaarscongres plaats in Brazilië. Het werd begeleidt door het Braziliaans Ministerie van Toverkunst, dat verklaarde dat het "trots" was om het evenement te organiseren. * In 1994 zei Ron Wemel dat zijn broer Bill een correspondentievriend had die aan een toverschool in Brazilië studeerde. Toen zijn correspondentievriend samen met hem een uitwisselingsproject wilde doen, moest Bill weigeren omdat zijn ouders het niet konden betalen. Zijn correspondentievriend raakte echter beledigd en stuurde Bill een vervloekte hoed die zijn oren deed verschrompelen.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * Newton Scamander reisde ooit naar Brazilië, omdat bekend is dat hij de vuurslakken in de regenwouden van het land heeft bestudeerd. Trivia * Eduardo Lima is een Braziliaans grafisch-ontwerper die sinds ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' aan elke film van de franchise heeft gewerkt en van plan is om aan de toekomstige trilogie van ''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' te werken. Samen met collega-ontwerper Miraphora Mina richtte hij het ontwerpbedrijf MinaLima op. * Alfie Enoch, die Daan Tomas in de filmserie vertolkt, is de zoon van een Braziliaanse moeder en een Engelse vader.Alfie Enoch op Wikipedia * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', tijdens de scène waarin de studenten van Klammfels de Grote Zaal betreden, wordt de student die acrobatische hoogstandjes uitvoert vertolkt door de Braziliaanse acteur Ponciano Almeida. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen (echte wereld)|''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen (echte wereld)]] * The Making of Harry Potter '' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Landen Categorie:Tovenaarswereld landen